


Someday

by SophieAyase



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Chihaya's just a cameo, Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Someday, she’ll ask him if he loves her, and he’ll ball up his fist as if he can fight the question itself.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny that my first P5 fic is het, when as my friend correctly stated, it is “the gayest game in the world,” but completely against the odds, I actually love Ryuji/Ann (albeit not as much as Ryuji/Ren and Ann/Shiho), and they _are_ the best kind of m/f couple, where they're both bi...

Ryuji isn’t sure when he started to look at Ann differently. Actually, he’s not sure when they actually became friends either. He remembers them being reluctant allies, and he recognizes her now as his friend, but the border between is elusive.

At any rate, lately he’s caught himself staring at her. Sometimes it’s at Leblanc or the diner. She’ll be talking about something or other, and he’ll look across at her and find himself focusing on her icy blue eyes like they hold some kind of treasure. That’s bad enough, but sometimes it’s when they’re in the Metaverse, and he’ll find himself staring at Panther, appreciating the curves of her back and her ass. And when she does that little pose after they defeat a Shadow, leaning over her leg, and he and the others get an eyeful of sideboob — well, he’s caught Makoto doing a double-take too.

He’s resolved not to tell her about it, though. She doesn’t need _another_ guy creeping on her. Besides, he’s not even sure if she likes boys. She admitted a while back that although she’d never had a boyfriend, she had had a girlfriend, if only for a couple of weeks. He’d hoped even then that she was bi, not because he was into her, just because he wanted a buddy on the team. Now he finds himself trying to convince himself she could be into dudes, because then maybe she could be into him.

Not that he could blame her if she wasn’t into dudes. Not when she’s put up with dirtbags like Kamoshida, or even Yusuke back when they met. She’s laughed about it since, and it is pretty funny that they thought Yusuke had any interest in _anyone_ of the opposite sex. Though he kind of ruined the moment when he said that if he did, Ann would be at the top of his list.

Hell, even Morgana gets on her case. Why can’t that cat realize that she’s never going to respond to all his cries of “you’re so gorgeous”? Yeah, the last thing she needs is another dude pursuing her.

Anyway, what’s to say she’d want to be with him anyway? He and Morgana and Makoto sure as hell aren’t the only ones who have noticed her. She’s beautiful and compelling, and there are probably more people around who are into her than aren’t.

Still, she _does_ look incredible in that catsuit.

 

* * *

 

Someday, he will open his door to find her. She’ll smile and explain that normally she’d go to Ren, but he’s too busy today, so could she talk to him for a bit? His mom won’t be at home, so they’ll sit at the kitchen table with some tea while she talks out her problems. Eventually, she’ll catch him looking at her with that glint in his eye, and it will all fall into place for her.

She’ll ask him if he loves her, and he’ll ball up his fist as if he can fight the question itself. He’ll want to say no. He won’t want the embarrassment, and she won’t need another boy chasing after her. But he will realize she knows him too well. He’ll admit to it.

She’ll smile and tell him she’s flattered, but he’s like a brother to her. She’ll look down at her lap bashfully and decide it’s time for her to go. He’ll walk her out to the door, like the gentleman he’ll never be, but once the door is open, she will stop on the threshold, tilt her head while she thinks, then draw in a breath and turn around to face him.

His face will be a mixture of confusion, worry, and affection, which will make her laugh. She’ll reach up to link her hands behind his neck and tell him that she’s changed her mind and that actually, she’s going to kiss him now. He’ll be too shocked to say anything. She’ll lean in to press her lips against his.

It won’t be a great kiss, but he’ll remember it for the rest of his life.

She’ll blush and talk as fast as she can, explaining that she knew she liked him, and for that matter she knew he liked her too, but she’d thought it was better for them to be friends, but then she’d decided in an instant that she couldn’t bear that after all. She’ll realize she’s babbling and go quiet.

So he’ll lean in and tell her he’s going to kiss her too. This one will be a better kiss, but not as memorable.

The next day, when they arrive at school hand in hand and explain it all to their friends, the Phantom Thieves will show them all their love and support. Except for Morgana, who will hide himself in Ren’s backpack. That afternoon, back at Leblanc, he’ll fall apart, and wonder how Lady Ann could fall for someone as vulgar as Ryuji. Ren will be too kind to remind him that Ann was never going to fall for a cat anyway.

They will be happy together. Things will develop slowly. She’ll need more time than she expected to recover from the things in her past. He won’t be sure what to do sometimes. But they’ll be happy together.

All this will happen, just as long as he opens the door.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji looks curiously at the girl sitting across from him. He has a few questions, but the first one he asks is how she knows.

She smiles with the patience of someone who has answered that question a hundred times before. It’s in the cards, she explains, gesturing to the row of cards on the table in front of her, stretching from The Lovers to The Chariot.

The next week, his doorbell rings. He panics, not sure if he’s ready. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, the way Makoto taught him.

He opens the door.


End file.
